


A snow covered forever

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, These dorks are just being cute dorks, this is really soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Eiji and Ash enjoy a snowy day in the city. Shopping and hot chocolate. And maybe a little surprise as well?Christmas fic for the Banana Fish Gift Exchange 2018!





	A snow covered forever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I did such a basic cliche but I love it. I hope you do as well!

Eiji let out a breath, watching as it appeared in the air. He always found it cool to be able to see your breath. As a child it amused him and continued to do so well into his adult years. The sun was setting which made for good shots. Eiji had come out to central park to take pictures. It gave Ash time to shop for him and Eiji time to get new pictures for his blog. Eiji carefully placed the camera back into his bag. Ash should be done shopping for him by now. It had been over three hours and Ash was always quick, especially since he didn’t like being away from Eiji for long. Eiji zipped up his bag and placed it on his shoulder. He started walking, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. He felt his fingers brush against the box in his pocket. The box that held Ash’s early christmas gift. An engagement ring that Eiji had spent months saving up for. He only wanted the best and so he’d saved up in secret. He got an eighteen karat gold ring, Yut-Lung had helped him pick it out. Yut-Lung helped him pick a few gifts and Eiji learned shopping with the snake was just as dramatic as he was. It was an experience he wouldn’t soon forget. Mostly because he never imagined it happening. He and Yut-Lung had been at odds but thankfully they somehow over the years managed to smooth things out. Now they were good friends, borderline besties. 

Eiji stepped into the coffee shop that he and Ash agreed to meet at. Ash was sitting at a small table in the corner. He smiled when he spotted Eiji waving him over. Eiji walked over and took a seat across from Ash, setting his bag next to him. Ash had a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. He slid it toward Eiji, silently offering him some. Eiji picked up the mug, taking a sip. It was slightly minty. 

“It’s mint chocolate.” Ash said, watching Eiji’s face. Eiji set the mug back on Ash’s side of the table. Ash picked it up and took another sip. 

“It’s good. Very different.” Eiji let out a small laugh as he answered. He stood up, pulling some money from his pocket. “I’m gonna get myself a drink.” 

“Be safe.” Ash teased as he took another sip of his minty hot chocolate. Eiji shook his head and walked over, ordering a regular hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and whipped cream. It was over the top, but he only got it around Christmas. After the barista got his drink up and handed it to him, he walked back over and sat down across from Ash. He watched his boyfriend arch a brow at the drink. 

“It’s Christmas don’t give me no shit.” Eiji pointed at Ash, already knowing that his boyfriend was about to start their usual playful banter. 

“Sorry that’s just a bit much for me.” Ash said while smiled. Eiji narrowed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks at Ash. 

“That’s because you’re a big baby sensitive american.” Eiji teased and sipped his own drink. Ash laughed and shook his head. Eiji set his hot chocolate down and started laughing as well. He loved that they could joke around like this and he knew Ash enjoyed it too. 

“You’re really mean, Ei-chan.” Ash teased. Eiji rolled his eyes and took another sip of his hot chocolate. He watched as Ash placed a hand over his chest, sighing. “Why must you hurt me like this?” 

“Because you’re a sensitive american.” Eiji giggled. Ash reached across the table and softly pinched Eiji’s nose. Eiji let out a small whine which caused Ash to start laughing. Ash slowly pulled his hand back and picked up his mug again. He brought the mug to his lips, taking another sip. 

“Ash, I actually wanted to ask you something.” Eiji said, nervously. Ash set the mug down, arching a brow. 

“Go ahead. You can ask me anything.” Ash responded. He wanted Eiji to know that anything was open to discussion. They always talked about things. No matter how good or bad it was. He watched Eiji dig into his pocket and pull out a little red box. When he opened it Ash felt his heart skip a beat. Inside was a beautiful ring and that meant Eiji was going to propose to him. Which was amazing, but Ash also had just bought a ring to propose to Eiji. 

“Aslan Jade Callenreese, will you do me the honor of being husband?” Eiji asked as he got up from his chair and got down on one knee. Ash smiled and felt tears form in his eyes as he pulled out the box with Eiji’s ring in it. He got down as well, opening the box. 

“Only if you’ll do me the honors of being my husband Eiji Okumura?” Ash answered, smiling. He watched Eiji smile wide, a look of surprise on his face. 

“Did we really just propose at the same time?” Eiji asked, laughing. He already knew Ash answer so he took the ring out, placing it on Ash’s finger. 

“Yeah we did.” Ash answered, sliding the ring onto Eiji’s finger. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Eiji’s lips. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Never in Ash’s life did he think he would get married. Now he was engaged to the greatest man he’d ever met. Someone kind and understanding. 

“Go figure both of us being so in love would propose at the same time.” Eiji laughed as they both stood up. Everyone around them was watching and clapping. Eiji suddenly felt really embarrassed, having forgotten the cafe was pretty busy. Ash also blushed but just sat back down, pulling Eiji onto his lap. Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash, snuggling into him. 

“I love you so much Ash.” Eiji whispered. Ash pressed a kiss to Eiji’s forehead. 

“I love you too Eiji. I always will.” Ash said, lips pressed to Eiji’s forehead. Ash carefully took Eiji’s hand in his own, interlocking their fingers.   
“Forever.”


End file.
